


Inventing Christmas

by Temette



Series: Lavellan Twins [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Multi, a few minor pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temette/pseuds/Temette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tree in the middle of Skyhold and no one has any idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventing Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Lavellan Twins universe, with male mage Nils and female warrior Sigrid.

In the middle of Skyhold's main hall was a tree. It would be completely understandable and logical, if the tree was a powerful artifact, a sylvan, cursed spirit or demon, some way to defeat Corypheus or a diplomatic bargain chip. Even being accused of something and just waiting for its trial would be some explanation for the fir tree that was just standing there calmly.

Despite the early hours, there was already a group of Inquisition members gather around the tree. All of them were thinking about a reason for its presence. The only exception was Sera, who was trying to convince some random peasant that they just slept for three hundreds years, the tree has just grown by itself and the world outside of the Skyhold was destroyed.

  
"I bet ten silvers it's the Inquisitors," said Varrik. Before anyone had a chance to say that this much is obvious, Nils and Sigrid, Lavellan twins entered the hall, carrying a basket of candles, and started to put it on the tree.

The moment of consernation was interrupted by Cassandra.

"What... why... the tree?"

"It's the Light Festival, of course!" Sigrid answered happily, looking at everybody. Nils just raised an eyebrow, as if he was wondering how could someone not know that. They were answered by slow nods and a few "oh, yes, of course" and "how could she forget". Satified by their people reaction, they got back to decorating the tree. Behind their back, said people were throwing each other panicked glances.

***

Inquisitors's advisors gathered in the war room to think about the problem worse than th darkspawn, Corypheus and Sebastian Vael combined: what the hell is the Light Festival?

"I asked Dorian to look into some books," said Josephine "and I send a letter to Lavellan clan. Leliana wrote to few friends, but we might not get answers in time"

"I tried to talk with Solas about it, but he's not in the tower." Cullen frowned

"When he was seen last time, Nils was literally pushing him out of the Skyhold gates, saying something about a million of candles," Leliana sighed. "Solas tried to convince him it's unrealistic, but the Inquisitor just shouted _tradition_ and put a barrier on the gate behind him. When I asked Nils later, he said that a million of candles gathered by an elven mage is necessary for the celebration and he's very busy with other preparation, so we can't let Solas in without the candles."

Josephine hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do with this information.

"Well, if anyone can get a million of candles in the middle of mountains, it's him. Since we're waiting for some information anyway, let's try to find out more about this holiday from the Lavellans. Just be discreet!"

She would be more confident if any member of the Inquisition knew the meaning of this word.

***

Varric was sitting calmly in the throne room and wondered how to get information from Lavellan twins without revealing his lack of knowledge about the elven culture, when suddenly he saw the answer. Actually, the answer looked like a bunch of panicked kitchen helpers and one angry cook, running away from the kitchen. The dwarf stopped the last person, but before he managed to even open his mouth, she started to talk in a serious tone.

  
"The Inquisitor has gone mad. He said he has to prepare an official dinner and he tries to cook. With magic. Take him out of my kitchen!"

  
With this words she threw her apron on the ground and left the Skyhold. Varric looked after her for a minute, then went into the kitchens. He barely managed to open the door, when he was hit with a small cloud of flour. Nothing could prepare him for the chaos he witnessed - spirit blades were cutting vegetables, pots were boiling on a fireballs, and in the middle of this was Nils, kneading dough, using a magic barrier instead of a board.

  
Varric quietly escaped.

  
***

"So! The Light Festival! Our elven Light Festival!" shouted Sera enthusiastically. "I love how everything is... uh... lighting!"

"I know, right?" answered Sigrid "But my favourite part is getting the gifts!"

"Gifts? I mean, yes, gifts! Love them!"

"Nils still tries to convince me that it's the Saint Dwarf that gives everybody gifts, so I behaved well. Bullshit, gifts just for nice people." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Although this year he might be right, just a little. You know, saving the world counts as being very nice, so we should get more gifts. And with so many friends to give them to us, we sure will!"

***

The companions and the advisors gathered inside the war room in secret. Keeping it discreet wasn't a problem, since after decorating the tree with more candles the Inquisitors locked themselves inside one of the towers. On the door they hung a plate that said "DO NOT ENTER, Saint Dwarf is wrapping gifts!!!". Underneath the inscription Sigrid drew a dwarf with white hair, on a sleigh pulled by nugs. One of them had a red nose.

"To sum up what we've learned" started Josephine "There will be a dinner. That Nils cooks, using up monthly supply of lyrium. During the dinner we should give and receive gifts. From the Saint Dwarf. Because of an elven holiday. Any ideas what they could want?"

"New sword. New robes." Cole suddenly started to talk "Qunari alcohol. Orlesian alcohol. Jewelry. Books. Books. Commander Cullen wrapped with a ribbon."

"Okay! That's enough!" stopped him Cullen. "We got it. Try to get them some of these stuff. Does anyone have more weird information?"

Cassandra cleared her throat. Everybody looked at her and she tried very hard not to look at anybody.

"So... the Inquisitor kissed me. Sigrid. She was hanging a plant above the door and she said it's a tradition to kiss someone underneath."

Members of the Inquisition needed to take a minute to process this information. The first person to react was the Iron Bull, who asked with a completely innocent face:

"What kind of plant was it, exactly?"

***

Sigrid was sitting in her chamber, thinking what else should she do today, when her brother ran into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You kissed Cassandra?! Underneath a mistletoe?!"

"I thought it'll be fun. And it was!" she answered "Why, does someone have a problem with that?"

"I do!" exclaimed Nils dramatically and threw himself on a couch, even more dramatically. "Half of the Inquisition joined the tradition! When I met Dorian, he was just walking from the armory, where he got a mistletoe staff!"

"Well, it actually sounds kind of nice..."

"But that's not all! The Iron Bull hung a whole bunch of it between his horns!"

"So did you kiss both of them, or..."

"Not the point! Sera tries to make a belt out of mistletoe!"

"Okay, this one is for me."

Nils grunted hid his face in his hands. It was not something he wanted to hear about his sister.

"Not. The. Point." he tried again "Let's just... wait until Leliana destroys all of it. Please."

***

After a few hours all of the mistletoe supply was hidden or destroyed, the gifts were wrapped, key members of the Inquisition sat around the table in the main hall, and the dinner was served. Solas managed to get back into the Skyhold. He even brough candles, although the Inquisitors were complaining that it's not a million. He light them up using a fire spall, almost hitting Nils with it (it was an accident, of course), and sat at the table glaring at the other elven mage. It would be more threatening, if he didn't have a cold and didn't sniff all the time. Even Cullen was unbound from the ribbon and sat with everybody, although his pride was a little hurt. Everything was surprisingly nice and bloodless. Just Varrik refused to eat anything..

"Gifts!" Sigrid clapped her hands. "Time for gifts! The ones from us are the first!"

The twins started to pull out colorful bundles from underneath the decorated tree and give them to their companions. When every member of the Inquisition had his package, they stood next to each other and waited for reactions.

The bundles hid sweaters. Colorful, handmade sweaters. Most of them had emroidered pictures of trees and hallas, some had giant Inquisition crests. Part of them had uneven stitches or sleeves. All of them were completely awful. Sera put her sweater on instantly, cackling madly, while Dorian and Vivienne were looking at theirs absolutely terrified. If they were thrown into the fade right now, nightmare spiders would be wearing them.

"What... who made them?" asked Leliana. Blackwall, who was sitting the closest to her, could swear she had tears in her eyes.

"Nils and magic" answered Sigrid.

"Sigrid and crochet" answered Nils. "Put them on or she'll cry."

***

Candles were barely glowing, when everybody started to slowly go back into their rooms. The first one to leave was Varric, who wanted to finally eat something. The next ones were Josephine and Blackwall, who wanted to escort her back. Leliana put a mistletoe twig in his hand, without anyone noticing and left right after them. Cullen helped Solas get into his quarters and Cole walked with them, apologizing to the soldier for what was later called _the ribbon misunderstanding_. The Iron Bull carried Sera, who fell asleep at the table, back to the tavern. Both Vivienne and Dorian made a point to state how happy they are to take the ugly sweaters off, but they both stayed in them just until going to sleep. Dorian was later seen wearing his on various other ocassions and no one believed his explanation that it was because of the cold.  
Finally, the only ones left in the throne room were the Inquisitors.

"I told you they're going to fall for it" Sigrid said and stretched on her chair. "No one here knows anything about elves."

"I have no bloody idea how it worked" sighted Nils "Saint Dwarf? You couldn't think of any name?"

"I panicked." The warrior shrugged. "Did you have to send Solas away on such a cold day?"

"Hey, I had to do something with him! He would figure it out! You can't figure things out if you have a cold."

"In the future we'll have to find ways to get people to give us gifts that are less complicated than inventing elven holidays and traditions" Sigrid yawned and poured both of them more mulled wine. "Now we're going to have to make the Light Festival every year."

"Oh no. How will we survive such hardship?" answered Nils and smiled softly.


End file.
